The invention relates to a folding electronic device, and in particular, to a folding mobile phone with an interchangeable body and upper cover portion.
A conventional folding mobile phone comprises a body with keys and a battery. A folding upper cover portion is rotatably disposed on the body via a hinge, and comprises a screen and a receiver. Additionally, the upper cover portion is electrically connected to the body via a flexible printed circuit board.
The disadvantages of the conventional folding mobile phone are described in the following. When any part of the mobile phone malfunctions, the entire disassembly of the mobile phone for repair is possibly required, thus inconveniencing users. Additionally, to change the esthetic shape or the color of the mobile phone housing, the entire disassembly of the mobile might be required.